Modern user interfaces rely heavily on the ability of a user to maneuver a pointer around a display and select various icons or menu options. Pointing devices such as mice, trackballs or trackpads have become ubiquitous. However, some users may lack the physical capacity to use a pointing device; or users may need to interact with a user interface while performing complex manual operations that require both hands. For example, soldiers using advanced combat equipment may have a computer display mounted to their helmets, but a soldier in combat cannot be expected to take one hand off his weapon to select items from his computer display. In those situations, a user cannot use his or her hands to control a pointing device.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a method and apparatus existed that are suitable for controlling a pointer in a user interface via hand-free, non-audible control.